


Rest and Relaxation

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obedience, Post-Canon, Title Kink, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: The day of Laurent's coronation is the culmination of years of planning and growing. But it's also long and exhausting and they're glad to see the end of it.





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely piece of [submissive Damen art](https://koumiss.tumblr.com/post/187215214795/i-guess-youve-already-noticed-how-horny-i-am-for) by [koumiss](https://koumiss.tumblr.com/). Honestly, go check it out. I don't think I quite matched the understated hotness of the art (at least partly because I refused to go Explicit with it, lol), but hopefully it's enjoyable to read all the same.

Some of the tension that had been progressively growing in Damen's body throughout the latter half of the day seeped out of him the moment the door shut behind himself and Laurent. The rest would undoubtedly take a more concerted effort to release, but it was still helpful just to know that he was finally sealed off from the hundreds – or thousands, at times – of people who'd been eagerly watching them every moment. Even the better part of a year after first coming into close contact with Veretian court politics, it was still difficult for Damen to deal with having countless people constantly waiting to jump on the slightest sign of weakness or imbalance. And it was even worse right now, since Laurent had just gained the title of King for himself and thereby potentially changed the dynamic. Damen hated having to put on a façade of any kind, since it felt dishonest. But there had been no getting around the need for Damen and Laurent to put on a public face of absolute equality in the days leading up to the Ascension, and then today even more so to prove that nothing had changed now that it had happened. It was to the point that everything down to the smallest sip of wine had to be calculated and exactly matched between them. That had somehow been far more exhausting than if Damen had spent the last eighteen hours running advanced drills without pause instead of just contending with the Akielon and Veretian nobility.  
  
So all Damen wanted now was to properly relax, the way he could only do on those rare occasions when he fully gave himself up to Laurent.  
  
"Well?" Laurent prompted. His eyes flicked pointedly downwards. Apparently, he had at least some inkling of what Damen needed right now.  
  
It was the work of only a second to practically tear the two pins from his chiton and let the cloth fall away. Damen's body – now naked except for his sandals – was bared to Laurent's keen gaze.  
  
"You know that's not all I want from you," said Laurent when Damen didn't move any further.  
  
"Isn't it? You could always make it clearer by ordering me, Your Majesty."  
  
Laurent visibly shivered. Then he looked surprised at himself, as if he hadn't expected to be so affected by hearing his brand-new title, even (or especially) in this setting. Damen mentally noted that down for the future. There was still so much for them both to learn about what Laurent liked. Damen didn't think he would ever get tired of it.  
  
"Fine. Then kneel for me."  
  
The rug underneath Damen barely provided any cushioning as he sank to his knees on it. It was better than kneeling straight on the marble floor, though. At the very least, it was warmer against his skin. Part of Damen hoped that he wouldn't spend more than a few minutes there before Laurent's interest shifted to something that would take them in the direction of the perfectly comfortable bed just across the room. But he would leave it to Laurent to decide. That was the point.  
  
Though in truth, Laurent didn't seem to be particularly in a hurry to progress things at all just then. He left his own clothing utterly untouched; that kind of stark juxtaposition to Damen's state of undress never failed to make Damen's heart accelerate. And he moved in measured steps as he moved around to Damen's right.  
  
Damen tried to follow Laurent's progress with his eyes, but Laurent quickly snapped, "Did I tell you that you could move?"  
  
"Did you tell me not to?" Damen replied. Though he straightened his head to face directly forward the way Laurent wanted anyway.  
  
"It's going to be like that tonight, is it?" Laurent asked. Damen couldn't see Laurent's narrowed eyes, but he could practically hear that reflected in Laurent's voice. "You're so impertinent."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, you're not," Laurent was quick to dispute. "We both know that you're a terrible liar, so you might as well not bother. Though I have an idea of how you could make it up to me anyway."  
  
Laurent slowly rounded the rest of the way around behind Damen, apparently intent on fully enjoying every single angle of the view at his leisure. The rug beneath them muffled Laurent's steps so that Damen couldn't easily tell where Laurent was without being able to see him. That was, until Laurent finally reached out, letting his fingers half-tangle in the curls at the back of Damen's head. Laurent let his hand circle around with him, until his fingers were instead trailing over the line of Damen's jaw on the left side of his face. A slight pressure under Damen's chin was enough to let Damen know that Laurent wanted him to raise his face. Damen raised his eyes to Laurent's as his head tipped obediently back.  
  
Laurent's feet stilled, finally. His hand left Damen's skin, breaking their only point of physical contact. Except for one finger. Laurent brought it to rest against Damen's lower lip, little more than the ghost of a touch. The tip rubbed a too-gentle circle there. It was still enough to make Damen's lips part slightly without a thought.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" It was rhetorical. Laurent surely would have been able to tell the answer just from the short puffs of air hitting his finger, let alone from whatever expression Damen's face was making.  
  
"I think you'll enjoy it more if you suck it all the way in, nice and deep."  
  
Damen had to stifle the needy noise that threatened to force itself from his throat without his permission. And without Laurent's permission either, though even so Damen was under no illusions that Laurent wouldn't have wanted to hear it loud and clear. He loved it when Damen was vocal.  
  
Damen still made his reaction clear enough. Damen leaned forward, trying to capture Laurent's finger more firmly between his lips.  
  
Laurent tsked, scolding. "Ask nicely."  
  
On a different night, Damen wouldn't have complied so easily. Tonight, though, he was quick to say, "Please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please let me suck your finger."  
  
It was so much simpler, Damen found, to take the entire length of an index finger into his mouth than it was to accommodate something decidedly thicker. But the downside was that it was more difficult to tell whether the experience was having any effect at all on Laurent. Where it might have been strained under different circumstances, Laurent's face was simply… curious; that was probably the best descriptor. Damen hoped that the single-mindedness of his regard at least meant that Laurent was enjoying it in his own way. Damen certainly was.  
  
The best indication that Damen was doing a good job was probably how Laurent allowed him to take in a second finger without otherwise commenting on his performance. From him, that might as well have been glowing praise.  
  
Damen swirled his tongue around the contours of both fingers, getting them properly wet the way he might if Laurent had asked him to lubricate them.  
  
Laurent was demonstrating no real signs of interest in progressing in that direction (sadly), but he did seem to notice how much obvious interest in his own thought progression Damen was showing.  
  
"You can take care of that," Laurent instructed, gesturing down. "But if you stop sucking, I promise you this night will end in what you'll consider a less than satisfactory way."  
  
Damen didn't doubt that Laurent would strictly hold him to that. Laurent would be ready to dish out punishment should there be any momentary lapse in Damen's concentration. On another night, that might be exactly what Damen needed from him. Laurent's willingness to refuse him and play at indifference to Damen's plight had always been something that elicited an interesting response from Damen, providing an entirely different kind of fulfilment. But today Damen really did want that full-bodied relaxation of proper release. He needed it, even. So he couldn't take the risk lightly.  
  
Thankfully, it was at least easy to set one rhythm without having to worry about going too fast or slow to allow for Laurent's pleasure as well, the way he would have had it been more than fingers in his mouth. That would be an interesting challenge for another day, Damen thought. Though it was lucky it was only Laurent's fingers in his mouth this time, since Damen was vaguely aware of how he scraped his teeth lightly against the second knuckles as his body clenched up and he pulsed into his hand.  
  
Laurent's free hand cupped the side of Damen's head as Damen slumped a little, supporting him.  
  
Damen made sure to keep sucking through it, even though Laurent could hardly stop him from getting his pleasure at that point. He had no real desire to let Laurent down. Not tonight.  
  
"Could use work," Laurent said. His fingers pulled out to linger at Damen's lips for a second, as if Laurent needed to take in how red and swollen they now were through touch as well as sight. Then Laurent let his hand fall to his side.  
  
"I'd be happy to practice now," Damen said, reaching towards the laces of Laurent's pants.  
  
But Laurent took a step back, out of Damen's reach. Damen couldn't quite stop his frustrated grunt at being unexpectedly denied now, when he'd thought he was past that possibility.  
  
"Not tonight," Laurent said.  
  
He didn't sound annoyed, but Damen still frowned.  
  
Laurent must have picked up on his uncertainty, for he quickly added. "It's fine. I'm just too tired for that. I'd rather just sleep."  
  
"You should have said you didn't feel up to it earlier."  
  
Generally, when Damen wanted Laurent to take control, he preferred not to make things _too_ easy on Laurent. And Laurent had never seemed to mind earning Damen's submission. Damen imagined that might make it even sweeter for him, like a victory. And Damen liked it when Laurent demonstrated his strength of will, giving Damen little choice but to acknowledge him as worthy of Damen's capitulation. But it had been a long day. And it was technically _Laurent's_ day, first and foremost. Damen should have paid more attention to what Laurent wanted.  
  
"You needed it," Laurent countered. "And I like making you feel good."  
  
That made Damen feel warm. Though still. "But –"  
  
"Save it for a nice wake-up call on my first _full_ day of being King."  
  
Well, when Laurent put it that way…  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Laurent blushed. "Stop that. I'll end up reacting like this every time someone uses my title if you keep that up."  
  
Damen had absolutely no intention of stopping, considering how much he liked Laurent's reaction to it. But he couldn't see any point bringing that up right now.  
  
Laurent offered Damen a hand to help him up. Damen tried to pretend that his knees didn't feel stiff when he stood, though a wince made its way through. The 'morning wake-up call' would probably have to be a lazy version, with them both rolled onto their sides rather than Damen kneeling between Laurent's thighs. Shame.  
  
Damen still looked forward to it though.  
  
And in the meantime, Damen was quite happy to curl up beside Laurent in their soft inviting bed, their limbs tangling, Damen's naked chest pressed to Laurent's clothed back. He listened to Laurent's breath even out into sleep even before Damen could extinguish the last candle. He really _had_ been more exhausted than Damen was, or at least exhausted in a different way. And yet he'd prioritised Damen's needs over his own.  
  
Not for the first time – and probably not for the last, either – Damen vowed to do everything he could for the remainder of their lives and their now-combined reigns to make sure he was as worthy of this man as possible.


End file.
